


smithereens

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad Ending, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 May 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smithereens

Being an Auror, Tonks doesn't always come back home on time for dinner. Or supper. Or at all. She'll burst in at the oddest timings - four-thirty-three in the morning after three nights away is her record - fall asleep on the couch, exhausted to the point she'll try to Accio her leftovers to the living room and she'll end up Accioing her socks instead. 

She's always got good reasons for not coming back on time, and Fleur isn't fazed. She's proud of her wife, proud of her dedication and her perseverance. She accepts her explanations with good grace, especially since she knows that no matter how late Tonks returns, the fact of the matter is that she  _will_ come back, eventually.

 

 

Then on 2 May 1998 she  _doesn't,_

and Fleur's the one left behind, and for the first time instead of hearing the answer to  _why were you so late coming home?,_ she's asking _why did you ever leave?  -_

\- there are no answers, this time.


End file.
